Confusões na Akatsuki
by xXx69xXx69xXx
Summary: É uma série de comédia que envolve os membros da Akatsuki,é bem engraçada,espero que goste
1. Chapter 1

É uma série de comédia,espero que goste...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No escritório do Pain

Pain:Contas,contas e mais contas,o quê os membros da Akatsuki andão fazendo?

**Flash****Back****on****(x) off( )**

Sasori:Grande idéia de comprar uma mansão para passarmos as férias em Deidara.

Todos os membros:É!

**Flash ****Back****on**** ) off(x)**

Pain:Mas que coisa,eu sou um vilão respeitado!Eu podia ter um desconto ou pelo menos uma vaga no estacionamento de graça!

Pain:Mas falando nisso,onde estão os membros da Akatsuki?

Ele procura um pouco e acha um bilhete

Pain,fomos passar as férias na mansão que o "DEIDARA" comprou com o "SEU" dinheiro para nós folgarmos um pouco.

PS:Boa sorte para conseguir pagar todas as contas.

PS2:Não,isso aqui não é um Playstation 2,o Deidara só quis escrever isso:

THE ART IS A BANG!

Pain:O-ou...

A carta explode

Pain:Deidara,seu filho da p

Pain:Mas acho que já sei como conseguir dinheiro...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No banco Konoha $$$

Pain:É um assalto,passem a grana!

De repente a parede explode e chegam...As meninas superpoderosas

Pain:???

As três:Parado aí bandido!

Pain:Por quê elas estão aqui?

Uma delas:Aqui não é a nossa cidade?

Pain:Não!

Outra delas:Hm,foi mal mano,é que tá ligado?Nós achamo que a cidadezinha aqui fosse manerassa e aí a gente podia da uns heroismo aqui entendeu ai mano?

Pain pergunta para um bancário

Pain:O quê ela falou?

Bancário:E eu é que sei

Meninas:Tchau.Pain:Ok...continuando...PASSA A GRANA!

Bancário:Você têm conta aqui no banco senhor?Pain:Não,isso é um assalto.Bancário:Mas ninguém têm nada contra você assaltar sua própria conta senhor.

Pain:TROUXA!EU VOU ASSALTAR O DINHEIRO DOS OUTROS

!Bancário:Mas isso é crime senhor.

Pain:JÁ CHEGA.TOMA ISSO-Pain finca uma kunai nele-E NÃO ME CHAMA DE SENHOR!

Policial:PARADO AÍ!

Pain:Pensei que isso fosse uma aldeia,não uma cidade.Pain foge de lá o mais rápido que consegue.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Na mansão que os membros da Akatsuki estavam

Itachi:Tobi,você quê é um bom garoto pega um refrigerante para a gente.

Tobi:Mas Tobi não é mais um bom garoto-Itachi o espanca

Itachi:Tá...TOBI PEGA OS REFRIGERANTE LOGO POR E APROVEITA PARA FALAR QUÊ VOCÊ É UM BOM GAROTO!

Tobi:TOBI É UM BOM GAROTO!!!TOBI É UM BOM GAROTO!!!TOBI PEGA!!!!!!

Itachi:Bom mesmo.

Konan:Como será que o Pain está?

Itachi:Ele já deve estar fazendo uma explosão de dinheiro.CABUM

Todos:DEIDARA!

Deidara:Desculpem,me emploguei.

Sasori:Droga,agora ele explodiu a mansão!

Konan:Vamos ter que voltar.

Tobi:Tobi acha que Deidara não é um bom garoto.

Todos:ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?

Tobi:Arrumando as malas porquê Tobi é um garoto experto.

Itachi:Então porquê você só fala na terceira pessoa?

Tobi:Hmpf.

Sasori:Vamos voltar para a base

Na base da Akatsuki

Pain:Como eu vou conseguir dinheiro?

Itachi:Pain,chegamos!

Pain:JÁ SEI!Pain derruba todos os Akatsukis menos Deidara que fica na base.

Pain:Henge(transformação)Pain se transforma em um homem normal(sem rinnegan)e vai até a delegacia de Konoha.

Pain:Vim trazer esses criminosos da Akatsuki e receber a recompensa por eles.

Delegado:Você é forte em?Aqui está o dinheiro-uma grana "preta"

Voltando a base da Akatsuki

Deidara:Onde estou?Deidara:AAA,é a base.Onde estão os outros?

Pain:Na prisão.

Deidara:Pain?

Pain:Lembra da bomba que você colocou na carta?E você usou MEU DINHEIRO para comprar uma mansão?

Deidara:O-ou

CORTA A CENA,VIOLÊNCIA EXPLÍCITA


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi andava pela base da Akatsuki,pensando ter esquecido algo,então ele vai para o seu quarto,mas não esperava...

Membros Akatsukis:TRISTE ANIVERSÁRIO ITACHI!!

Itachi:???

Membros:Parabéns para você,nessa data odiosa,muita tristeza para você...-acabam a música.

Itachi no pensamento:Fazendo download de acontecimento,50,90...donwload não concluído por razões graves

Sasori:Fala alguma coisa Itachi!

Itachi:Cérebro pifou...-desmaio

Membros:ITACHI!!!!

**Um tempo depois**

Itachi vai acordando e logo Konan pergunta

Konan:Você está bem Itachi?

Itachi:Quem é Itachi?

Konan:O trouxa retardado que está na minha frente.

Itachi olha para os membros da Akatsuki

Itachi:AAA,por quê aquele cara têm um ferrão?-aponta para Sasori-AAA,por quê aquele cara têm bocas nas mãos?-aponta para Deidara-AAA,porquê aquele cara não virou espeto de peixe?-aponta para Kisame-e AAA,por quê estou com um vestido com nuvens vermelhas?-desmaiou de novo.

Os três que foram comentados:ELE ME PAGA!

Konan:Acho que podemos tirar proveito,podemos ganhar um empregado...

Os três:He he.

0Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

No quarto de Konan

Konan:Acorda Itachi

Itachi:Não mãe!

Konan:Não sou sua mãe,você matou a sua!

Itachi:Não caio nessa de novo mãe!

Konan:ITACHI!!!!ACORDA SEU INÚTIL!!

Itachi:Sim senhor general!

Konan:Não sou general!

Itachi:Então vou dormir.

Konan:Kisame,vem aqui um pouco

Kisame:Quê foi?

Konan:Joga um pouco de água fria nele.

Kisame dá um jato d'água gelada no Itachi

Itachi:Eu gosto de banho quente,não frio!

Kisame:Ok.-lança água quente

Itachi:AAA,levei choque térmico!

Kisame:Se ferrou!

Itachi:Mas,por quê eu estou aqui nessa gruta que cheira mal?

Konan:Você é nosso empregado!-o olha com um olhar maligno

Itachi:Vou cair fora!

Konan:Atrás dele Kisame!

Perto da saída Kisame alcança Itachi.

Kisame:Você se ferrou de novo!

Itachi pensa um pouco até que ele começa a falar isso:

Itachi:Aquele prato era ótimo.

Kisame:Que tipo de prato?

Itachi:Sushi,peixe cozido(nem sei se têm),que delícia não?

Kisame:SEU JAPONÊS COMEDOR DE COISAS DO MAR!!!!BUÁAA!!!

Itachi caiu fora quando Kisame começou a pensar...

Kisame:Espera um pouco...

Um pouco depois

Kisame:O Itachi nunca foi para o Japão...AAA,EU SOU UM IDIOTA!!!

Itachi grita lá longe

Itachi:VERDADE!!!

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0

Em Konoha

Itachi:Que bela aldeia essa.

Sasuke que estava passando por lá viu Itachi e foi lá tentar matar ele.

Sasuke:ITACHI!!!!-começa a correr atrás dele com a sua espada

Itachi:SOCORRO!!!UM PSICOPATA ESTÁ ATRÁS DE MIM!!!

Sasuke:PSICOPATA É VOCÊ SEU INFELIZ!VOCÊ MATOU NOSSO CLAN!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi corre o máximo que pode mas ele é alcançado pelo Sasuke.

Sasuke:Finalmente eu vou mata-lo,vou vingar meu clan,que emoção!-ele desmaia por tanta emoção.

Itachi:Eu heim,que cara esquisito...

Deidara:Achei você finalmente.

Itachi:O esquisito com bocas nas mãos!

Deidara:Fique sabendo que as mulheres adoram isso!

Itachi:Sei...

Deidara:Anda logo,você têm que limpar a gruta inteira depois disso!

Itachi:Ninguém pode me obrigar!

Deidara:Pássaros explodam!

Itachi leva uma sessão de explosões

Itachi:Pelo menos ele não cagaram em cima de mim.

Um pássaro chega e faz isso na cabeça do Itachi.

Itachi:Droga!

Deidara:Anda logo Itachi!

Itachi:Eu tenho salário?

Deidara:15 reais por 2 horas.

Itachi:Beleza

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00

No esconderijo da Akatsuki

Kisame:Limpa esse lugar logo senão não ganha salário!

Itachi:...Kisame?

Kisame:O-ou.

Itachi:O quê eu estou fazendo de avental?

Kisame:É,que...bem...eu...

Konan:ANDA LOGO ITACHI,NÃO TEMOS O DIA INTEIRO PARA ESSA GRUTA FICAR LIMPA!

Itachi:Konan?Vocês me enganaram?

Os dois:Não...-com muito medo nas vozes

Itachi:VOU MATAR VOCÊS DOIS!!!

E assim é a história em que Itachi perdeu a memória mas logo a recuperou e detonou muitos membros da Akatsuki.

0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o


	3. Chapter 3

Olha eu aqui(Galvão filma eu)he he,obrigado pelas reviews,essa fanfic é originalmente do Anime Spirit,eu a fiz lá,só teve 3 capítulos,mas se conseguir dez reviews,faço mais um...

0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

O Deidara,esse homem bomba que não vou descrever para vocês(até porquê não sou bom nisso)decide comprar um jornal chamado "BANG",o porquê eu não sei mas talvez ele conte...Deidara estava passando pela vila da folha quando viu muitas coisas que o deixaram inspirado,fofocas boas,então ele decide assassinar os caras do jornal para ele ter o seu.

[bEm um lugar que fazem jornal[/b(não sei como chama)

Deidara:O tio do jornal,pode cair fora ou vai morrer!

Tio:Uma boa matéria,"Assassino tenta roubar meu jornal"

Deidara:Acho quê não vai dar.

Tio:Por quê?

Deidara:Porque...THE ART IS A BANG!

Tio:O-ou.

O tio explode.

Deidara:Agora vou chamar os outros membros da Akatsuki para me ajudarem a fazer esse jornal.

Deidara:Alô?Quem é?É da Pizzaria?!MAS QUE COISA,EU PROCURO A DROGA DESSE NÚMERO A MINHA VIDA INTEIRA MAS QUANDO EU VOU LIGAR PARA UM MEMBRO DA AKATSUKI ESSE NÚMERO APARECE?

Tobi:Tobi acha que Deidara não é um bom garoto.

Deidara:Tobi?O quê que você está fazendo em uma Pizzaria?

Tobi:Tobi está trabalhando porquê Tobi é um bom garoto.

Deidara:Tanto faz.Chama os outros membros da Akatsuki para virem nesse endereço.

Tobi:Tobi chama.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o

[bNo endereço,meia hora depois[/b

Deidara:Por quê demorar tanto?

Itachi:O Tobi deu pizza de graça para a gente.

Deidara:Nem guardaram um pedaço para mim?

Itachi:Não.

Deidara:Droga,mas vamos ao que interessa.

Todos:O quê?

Deidara conta a todos sobre a idéia do jornal e eles concordam,as tarefas ficaram.

Tobi-distribuir o jornal

Deidara-administrar

Outros-pegar fofocas

0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No primeiro dia eles já tinham achado uma fofoca(que era quase uma denúncia também,e era sobre Tsunade,a matéria era essa.

[iAnormalidade peitoral de Tsunade poderia render muito leite para 20.000 criancinhas necessitadas[/i(exagero)

Todos que leram o jornal ficaram impressionados com o suposto egoísmo de Tsunade.

[bNo escritório da Tsunade[/b

Tsunade:Isso é MENTIRA!SÓ RENDERIA PARA 15.000

Naruto:Vovó,que coisa feia.

Tsunade:Então leia isso:

_De acordo com __matemáticos,__Naruto__ têm 70 de chances de virar __Hokage__.Mas,as chances de fazer uma boa ação nesse cargo é de 12,e só __construiría__ barracas de __ramém_

Naruto:QUE MENTIRA.EU TAMBÉM FARIA UM FAST FOOD DE RAMÉM(tipo um Mc'Donalds).

Sasuke:Hauhuahauahua.-isso é uma risada ok?

Tsunade:E você mocinho é melhor não rir ainda!

Sasuke:Por quê?

Tsunade:Por isso.

_Sasuke__ diz que é idolatrado pelas __garotas,__mas nunca ficou com nenhuma,ou seja,um encalhado...Ele não aceita nenhuma,suspeitas dizem que ele é gay,além de ser __emo__ é claro._

Sasuke:EU NÃO SOU GAY NÃO!E O QUÊ VOCÊS TÊM CONTRA EMOS??????????

Sakura:Coitadinho do Sasuke-kun.

Tsunade:Mas não fica se preocupando só com ele não,olha você aqui

_Sakura__ é dona de uma testa __enorme,__dizem que pode ser vista da lua,mas não é o pior...a testa cresce cada vez mais,principalmente quando fala que gosta do __Sasuke_

_Sakura__MENTIRA!!!_

_Naruto__VAMOS NESSE JORNAL!!_

_0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0_

_No lugar que fazem o jornal_

_Deidara__Nosso jornal é um sucesso,minha vida é perfeita agora._

_A porta é arrombada_

_Naruto__ALI,ATRÁS DELE!!_

_Deidara__SOCORRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_0o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0_

_Bom,__foi assim quê __Deidara__ foi morto e o jornal foi destruído,aniquilado e mutilado para o resto dos anos.__FIM_

_00o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0_


	4. Chapter 4

Em função do número de reviews,eu vou ter que colocar mais um capítulo...Vou denunciar vocês,estão me fazendo trabalhar muitoNesse capítulo,vai ser uma confusão coletiva,se quiserem saber,leiam e descubram

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Pain:Ainda preciso de dinheiro,mesmo com esses Akatsukis que eu vendi(1 capítulo isso),já os resgatei,e minha mãe está me fazendo pressão para mais grana.-de repente ele escuta Itachi cantando(música ridícula)

[iSou membro de uma organização

Que só têm bandidão

Se eu fosse você,ficava longe meu irmão.

Lá o Sasori te mostra o ferrão

E o Deidara uma grande explosão

Até o Osama têm inveja

Mas ninguém ta com pressa

De destruir não

Grande organização

Se te recrutarmos

Melhor aceitar

Se não você pode se ferrar[/i

Pain:Espera um pouco

Um pouco depois

Pain:Desde quando o Itachi canta esse tipo de música?-começa a escutar Tobi cantando também.(música pior ainda)

[iTobi ajuda as velhinhas a atravessar a rua

Tobi é um bom garoto

Tobi ajuda as criançinhas com ladrões

Tobi é um bom garoto[/i

Pain:Ok...Acho que vou virar empresário de uma banda,e o Tobi,sacrifício caso gostem muito da banda e queiram tentar autógrafo.

0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Na sala de reunião da Akatsuki

Pain:Bom,convoquei essa reunião para conversar com vocês sobre arranjar dinheiro.

Tobi:Que tal ajudar velhinhas a atravessar a rua?

Konan:Fazer um salão de beleza?

Deidara:Um circo de explosões?

Pain:Não,não e com certeza não Deidara

Deidara:Unf.

Pain:Itachi,você canta,não é?

Itachi:Quem é você?

Konan:Parece que ele ainda está com o surto da memória.

Itachi(se lembrando um pouco):Aaaa,é,canto sim.

Pain:Então vamos montar uma banda.

Tobi:Tobi acha que o nome vai ser difícil de escolher.

Gota geral

Pain:Que tal,Akatsuki?

Tobi:Tobi acha uma boa idéia.

Gota ultra super mega hiper grande

Tobi:Por que estão com gotas de chuva em suas cabeças?

Gota elevada aos cosmos do infinito e além

Pain:De onde você tirou isso narrador?

Eu:Roda a história o desocupado!

Pain:Unf.

Itachi:Mas onde a nossa banda vai se apresentar chefe?

Pain:No concurso de bandas que vai ter na esquina.

Itachi:Mas não era para banda juvenis?

Pain:Está me contrariando?

Itachi:Não,estou argumentando.

Pain:...,vamos,não temos o dia inteiro para ensaiar!

Deidara:Mas nós vamos tocar o quê?

Pain:Seguinte

Deidara-Bateria

Sasori-Guitarra

Itachi-Canta

Konan:Mas e eu e o resto do povo?

Pain:Dançar.

Os que vão dançar:...

Pain:Muito bem,vamos dançar.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Vou deixar a segunda parte para o próximo capítulo,até lá


	5. Chapter 5

Gente,eu estou aqui porque eu quero que vocês coloquem fichas de nomes de bandas,por exemplo:

Nome da banda:

Membros da banda:

Visual dos membros:

Músicas que tocam:

Por quê estão no concurso:

Obrigado pela compreensão.


	6. Chapter 6

Eu "finalmente"vou atualizar essa fic,mas se querem outra história da Akatsuki,quero 22 reviews,e as fichas estavam realmente excelentes,valeu a quem deixou...finalmente,boa leitura.(please leiam minhas outras fics)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Depois de todo aquele treino,os membros da Akatsuki estão a caminho do concurso,e é claro,acabam se encontrando com outras bandas.

Itachi:O bicho vai pega aqui em...eu esperava duas ou três bandas no concurso,mas 4?!?!

Pain:Tenha dó Itachi,existe muita gente no mundo que gosta de música.

Deidara:Olha ali o cara das inscrições,vamos lá.

Perto do cara das inscrições

Itachi:O cara,queremos nos inscrever.

Cara:Esse concurso é de bandas juvenis.

Itachi mostra uma metralhadora

Cara:Mas é claro que podemos abrir algumas exceções não é?

Pain:O psicopata aí canta,o esquisitão de ferrão guitarra,o loiro emo bateria.

Os três:Obrigado pelos apelidos.

Pain:De nada,vamos logo antes que os policiais cheguem.

Todos:POLICIAIS???

Pain:Com um bando de bandidões prestes a dominar o mundo na rua,vocês esperam o quê?

Todos:Têm razão.

Eles entram e já vêem uma grande platéia.

Recepcionista:Senhores,por favor entrem por aquela porta.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o

Cara:Senhoras e senhores,estamos começando o concurso de bandas,vamos dar as boas vindas para as quatro bandas participantes.-todas as bandas aparecem

Cara:Então a primeira banda...DEMONS OF THE DARK!!!

Shi no Aisha:Vocês querem música?

Povo:SIM!

Shi no Aisha:Boa música?

Povo:SIM!

Shi no Aisha:A melhor música?

Povo:SIM!

Shi no Aisha:Vocês querem...

Povo:CALA A BOCA E COMEÇA!

A banda toca muito bem,o público aplaude muito e chinga um pouco a pobre pessoa Shi no Aisha.

Têm jurado para cada uma das coisas,Visual,qualidade da música,qualidade do grupo.(por essa vocês não esperavam né,mas não vai ser que nem nota de samba,tudo 10,vou fazer médias impossíveis de acontecer para deixar mais interessante)

Eles deram as notas,e a média de pontos foi 9,7

Cara:Gostaram né povo,mas ainda têm 3 bandas,vamos ver que ta interessante...PRÓXIMA BANDA,FUTAGO

Kyo:NÃO VAMOS ENCHER COM PERGUNTAS,VAMOS MOSTRAR COMO SE FAZ!!!

Já que não tiveram muitas perguntas o povo adorou,pobre Shi no Aisha...mas a nota dos jurados foi 9,68(eu disse,média impossível)

Cara:Que média impossível,mas continuando,vamos mostrar a penúltima banda,FELSEN ROTS!!( HYPERLINK " Gu3Mii,você esqueceu dos nomes ¨¨,então vou colocar interrogações)

??????:Sem falar nada,vamos logo!

Uma banda inteira de meninas,e lógico que teve uns bêbados que invadiram,mas a segurança cuidou de tudo.E os jurados deram 9,69

Cara:Que caras bêbados...mas vamos a nossa última banda,a banda AKATSUKI!!...isso não é uma organização criminosa?

Itachi:CALADO!Seguinte povo,vocês agora vão escutar os "bons"

(Lembram daquela música que eu mostrei no cap 4?Eles mandaram aquela)Os jurados adoraram e deram 9,8

As garotas pularam em cima do Itachi,Deidara ficou tão feliz de terem gostado que soltou fogos de artifício em vês de bombas,mas é claro...

Pain:Tobi,lembra daquele trabalho que te falei?

Tobi:Tobi se lembra.

Pain:Sabe qual é?

Tobi:Tobi não sabe.

Pain:SACRIFÍCIO!!-ele joga Tobi para a platéia

E Depois de tudo isso,a Akatsuki se tornou uma banda definitiva,e fez muito sucesso no mundo inteiro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Espero que tenham gostado.


	7. Chapter 7

Vocês bateram minha meta de novo,não tenho escolha,agora é 30 reviews!!!1MUAHAHAH,NUNCA CONSEGUIRÃO FAZER EU ATUALIZAR A FIC DE NOVO,mas boa ÚLTIMA leitura.EU VENCI!!!!E não se preocupem,parece,mas não sou paranóico

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o

Dentro da gruta fedida da Akatsuki,os membros ficam assistindo TV,mas está faltando alguma coisa...

Kisame:Gente,cadê o estrupício?

Sasori:O emo do mal...?Ele disse que tinha algo pra fazer.

Tobi:Tobi está vendo o que acha que está vendo?

Konan:O quê Tobi?

Tobi:Tobi está vendo Itachi no programa Casos de Família e Deidara dançando no meio das mulheres lá do Faustão.Tobi is a good boy!

Sasori:Casos de família...?Vai ser interessante.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00oo0oo00o0o0o00o0o0o

No programa

Regina:Olá telespectadores,nós vamos apresentar dois membros da família mais comentada do desenho Naruto!A FAMÍLIA UCHIHA!

Garotas gritam,jogam partes do vestuário,desmaiam,entram em coma quando Itachi e Sasuke chegam.

Regina:Bom,hoje Sasuke e Itachi vão discutir um pouco sobre o massacre do clã Uchiha.

Sasuke:Esse psicopata matou minha família inteira,desde então eu venho tentando achar ele para mata-lo e vingar meu clã.

Itachi:Como sempre um tolo...vou te contar o porque eu fiz isso.

Regina:Por que Itachi?

Itachi:Porque naquele dia eu descobri...que nosso pai assistia programa para gays...e nossa mãe na verdade tinha órgãos de mulher porque eram transplantados,ou seja,somos filhos adotados.

Sasuke:Não pode ser...nesse tempo todo eu estava tentando te matar,fazendo desperdício de toda a minha vida que eu podia ter usado todas as garotas que gostavam de mim e não ter uma personalidade de alguém que se acha,metido a vingador.

Itachi:IRMÃOZINHO!

Sasuke:IRMÃO PSICOPATA!-eles se abraçam

Regina:Isso foi estranho,mas nós finalmente conseguimos resolver o caso mais polêmico,mais chato,mais,mais demorado,mais coisado de todos!!!

Naruto:Datebayo!

Sasuke:Dobe?O que faz aqui?

Naruto:Fugindo.

Sasuke:Do quê?

Naruto:Os membros da Akatsuki estão querendo me seqüestrar,que nem seu irmão-aponta para Itachi que estava com uma rede-e também,quando você saiu as garotas tiveram que arranjar algo novo para tentar,ou seja teme...você agora é considerado gay,que herdou personalidade dos pais!!!!MUAHAHAHA!!!!

Sasuke:Por quê deu essa risada?

Naruto:Sei lá,o autor dessa budega deve ta bebendo.

Eu:Desculpa,sou menor de idade.

Todos:Você bebe ilegalmente?

Eu:Continuem a fic seus desocupados!

Sasuke:Tá...Mas isso não era pra ser na Akatsuki?

Eu:Ok então,vamos para a gruta.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o

Sasori:Até que o programa não foi ruim,e até que o Deidara dança bem...

Konan:Você gosta dele?

Sasori:1Não te interessa 2Cala a boca 3Esqueci o quê eu ia falar

Tobi:Tobi acha quê têm uma velhinha precisando de ajuda na rua...Tobi is a good boy!!!-ele sai voando com uma musiquinha de super herói.

Sasori:Desde quando o Tobi voa?

Pain:Tobi,não sabia que você voava.

Tobi:Tobi voa?-ele se espatifa no chão

Todos:Gota

Itachi:CHEGUEI!!...

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

O que acontecerá com Tobi?O quê vai acontecer com Itachi,descubra em sua mente ou a daqui 7 reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Bom,vocês chegaram perto,29 reviews foi um bom número,faltou umaBom mas valeu por lerem essas "lorotas" que eu fiz,mas parece que não vai atingir as 30.E please,peço que leiam as outras,mas talvez eu faça outras dessas,mas de outros animes e etc.,novamente,obrigado por lerem e favoritarem.


End file.
